The present invention is directed generally to constructions and methodologies for facilitating the reading of elapsed time on a display, and in particular, the invention is directed to constructions of a wristworn device, such as a chronograph watch by way of example and not limitation, and methodologies for the display and reading of elapsed time when there is more than one rotatable display hand. Among other things, the present invention reduces possible confusion and errors in reading and displaying of elapsed time on a display when there is more than one display hand that can be rotating about the display.
Timepieces that have more than one rotatable hand, which in their respective normal operation show (e.g.) elapsing time in seconds or otherwise, are known. One well known timepiece that has both a “center-mounted” seconds hand for displaying elapsing time of day (TOD) seconds and (e.g.) a large center-hand that can also display elapsing seconds (e.g. “chrono seconds”) is a chronograph watch.
Thus, in such conventional watches, when the large center-hand for displaying the “chrono seconds” (hereinafter for convenience and not limitation, the “chrono hand”) is started and running (e.g. rotating), the chrono hand and the TOD “seconds hand” may both be rotating at the same rate such that they maintain a certain angle between them. Therefore, and depending on the design (e.g. shape and size) of the seconds hands and/or the chrono hand, it may be less than obvious for a user to differentiate between the chrono hand and the seconds hand. This can lead to misinterpretation and/or confusion when reading the displayed chrono seconds (e.g. the elapsed “chrono time”) and/or the TOD seconds.
The prior art describes examples of overlapping hands. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,122,995; 6,842,403; 7,130,247; 7,445,374 and 8,432,772 describe examples of known references that provide for the overlapping of hands in a timepiece.
However, further improvements to the state of the art are desirable and achievable. For example, it is believed that constructions and associated methodologies in which there is an acceleration and/or stopping of the seconds hand after the initiation of the chrono hand and thereafter (e.g. after stopping of the chrono hand), an either further acceleration or stopping of the seconds hand until the seconds hand is in the correct and “true up” position will still further reduce the likelihood of misinterpretation, error and/or confusion in reading and interpreting elapsed time on a wristworn device, such as a timepiece. Accordingly, such constructions and methodologies for such improved wristworn devices, such as timepieces, are set forth herein in accordance with the present invention.